


The Set Up

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Automail is Removable, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Roy doesn't want to date until he reluctantly agrees to what ends up being the best blind date of his life.Prompt Two: Colorless/ blind date/ "I'll sleep when I'm dead"/ Long & Lost - Florence + the Machine--->Blind Date<----





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ! Day two of RoyEd week here we come !!♡  
Roy = alpha  
Ed = omega
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Roy Mustang doesn't date, he has flings. 

Romance is simply a tool to ensure the alpha has another bed partner for the night, and it's the lifestyle Roy has always had even after serving in the military. The downfall to Roy's playboy lifestyle is his age. Most people don't want to have a one night stand with a forty year old man, they're looking to settle down by then. 

As a General, no one would expect such a high ranking man to be frivolous either, but no one would know unless they're his partner for the night. In Roy's eyes, love is a complete waste of time. Despite everything, Roy agreed to go on a blind date to appease his two best friends, Jean and Riza. Riza is actually terrifying when she's demanding something even though she's an omega, and Roy is too afraid to refuse her sometimes. Her own mate, Jean Havoc, doesn't dare to refuse the silent killer herself. 

"Your date's name is Edward and he's pretty short with long blonde hair. You won't be able to miss him, he stands out." Riza says honestly with her usual stoic expression, but a soft smile forms on her lips at the hands on her large baby bump. "Isn't that right, Jean?"

"Yeah, he's just your type, General. Feisty, strong, and smart." Jean chuckles quietly as he idly caresses his mate's baby bump with his thumbs, oblivious to the slight envy in Roy's eyes.

Roy lets out an exasperated sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose, wanting nothing more than to just go home and avoid this blind date. However his pride won't let him stand up a date, nor does Roy want a bullet between the eyes. For his pride and for his life, he finally gives in and says:

"I'll go on this date and take her to a fancy restaurant."

Everyone has a favorite restaurant. The best restaurant to go to in Central City is Placer. This peaceful place has the most delicious food for all the Spanish food lovers out there as well as a spicy atmosphere for couples to dance salsa comfortably. Placer is an exquisite place to eat, and is truly the finest restaurant in town. It's also where Roy is meeting his date shortly. 

_ I don't want to be here... _

Edward Elric doesn't date, he buries himself into his research.

A physicist with three PhDs doesn't have time for romance or for settling down. By the time Edward turned twenty-three, he earned a PhD in thermodynamics and statistical mechanics, cosmology, and quantum mechanics. He is considered a genius and has always excelled when education was involved. However the young omega is completely clueless when it comes to himself.

_ I can't believe I let Al and Winry set me up on a blind fucking date… _ Edward thinks before he sighs to compose himself, then takes a step inside Placer. Golden eyes scan the room in search of the alpha he's supposed to be meeting, recognizing who he's looking for immediately when he spots someone who matches Winry's description from earlier today.

"Let's get this over with." Edward murmurs his annoyance, beginning to walk over to his mystery date.

Roy loses the ability to speak momentarily as the chatter from the other patrons in the restaurant suddenly become deaf upon his ears after a young man walks over to him. This man is clearly an omega and is so beautiful that Roy's breath gets taken away. For a man, he’s very graceful and obviously feisty, and has short, toned legs that are covered by tight black jeans which fit his round, firm ass too perfectly. He's wearing a fitting red long sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar. This angelic man has long, silky blonde hair that's tied in a neat ponytail and big, golden eyes that are complemented by slightly thick eyebrows. In that moment, Roy isn't sure whether to thank or murder Jean and Riza for knowing his tastes so well.

"Are you Roy Mustang?" The blonde angel asks and it takes a moment before Roy begins to recompose himself.

"Yes, I am. You must be Edward. I didn't think a short, young man would be my date." Roy says with a hint of teasing in his tone and waits patiently for a reaction.

"Fuck you, Mustang! I'm not fucking short, you're just a tall ass arrogant bastard!" Edward hisses, not causing too much of a scene and taking a seat after Roy pulls out the chair for him. "Don't make me regret agreeing to this."

_ Feisty, huh? I love it already. _"Oh, of course not. We wouldn't want our date to end badly, now would we?" Roy asks smoothly and pours Edward a glass of the wine he ordered when he arrived. "Tell me about yourself."

Roy doesn't remember some of their meal or conversation after that. He simply allows his mind and eyes wander to the beautiful man sitting across from him. Once they were finished and tipsy, he offers his hand with a smug grin on his face as couples start dancing to the pleasant Latin music. “Shall we?”

Edward chuckles lightly and shrugs, placing his hand on top of his date’s as he stands up. “Let's do this shit. Don't complain if you can't keep up.”

They're practically gliding and floating across the dance floor with every smooth step that matches the rhythm. Neither aware that the other patrons actually gave them space, too mesmerized in each other to notice the enthusiastic cheering and applause. Only when the song stops do they notice and Edward blushes up to his ears while finally laughing genuinely.

“Definitely unexpected, but I enjoyed that. Thanks, General.” The blonde whispers into Roy's ear without thinking after they finally make it outside once dinner and their drinks are paid for.

“If you keep saying that, Edward, you won't be able to walk tomorrow.” Roy whispers huskily into Edward's ear, savoring the visible shiver that goes down the omega's body. 

“Maybe I want that, _ General. _” Edward purrs, parading his already voluptuous figure in those tight clothes and he just had to turn Roy on in their tipsy state.

They barely make it into Roy's apartment before Edward yanks the alpha down for a heated kiss that's mostly teeth, only parting briefly to kick off their shoes. It doesn’t take long before Edward presses his lips against his date’s for another heated passionate kiss. Edward parts his lips to give an invitation for the other's warm tongue. And Roy wastes no time and nearly shoves his tongue into his almost lover's mouth, swirling their tongues rapidly and quickly peeling off layer after layer of clothing.

A huff escapes Edward when he's lifted off the ground and unceremoniously dumped onto his own bed. His playful scowl doesn't last long when Roy kisses his lips to swallow up any protest about being manhandled. Slight moans are released between their kiss as Roy begins to caress down the blonde's slender sides, down to that frequently irritating belt. 

After seeing his date struggling with the article, Edward takes it off instead after releasing a soft chuckle into the kiss. Their kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate, but it doesn't stop Roy from attacking Edward's neck with kisses and hickeys.

"Fuck, Mustang…" Edward moans out and wraps his legs around Roy's waist without hesitation, letting the alpha feel one leg isn't flesh. _ If he's going to fuck the shit out of me, he needs to know. _

"Mm, you'll have to tell me more about your artificial limbs later. I'm curious." Roy says honestly which throws Edward for a loop. When the alpha catches on to the shocked reaction, he rolls them over so he can watch Edward from below. "Scars and prosthetics don't bother me. I think they're beautiful."

_ Holy shit. He's making it difficult not to fall in love… I want him. _"Yeah? You're the first non-relative to think that." Edward whispers, letting his slick drip down onto Roy's aching hard cock before starting to lower himself.

Both men let out pleased moans when Edward suddenly sinks down on Roy's cock. No one would have believed the blonde was such a minx without having to see it in person, which makes Roy hope that this side of Edward is for his eyes only.  
  
“Shit… Y-You’re so fucking deep…” Edward whispers breathlessly and pants softly while adjusting to what's inside him before slowly moving himself.   
  
“You feel so good. Keep going, Edward.” Roy’s voice seems to drop another octave when he's aroused and he wants to make the ever proud Edward melt in the palm of his hand more often.   
  
The pace Edward sets starts off slow then gradually increases as he's eventually bouncing on Roy's lap. The lewd sounds escaping his lips can most likely make a pornstar lose their job if someone were to hear. The couple feels the heat of their passion make the air suffocating, leaving their only source of oxygen each other. They would suffocate if they didn't hold onto each other. Roy grabs Edward’s chin and initiates a sloppy, messy kiss that's mainly all teeth, but it's enough to muffle the moans his date is letting out.

“R-Roy, I'm coming.” Edward whimpers and tilts his head back as his orgasm washes over him, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out as another wave of pleasure hit him when he feels Roy sucking another hickey on his neck. “Fuck…”

"Is it alright if I came inside you?" Roy asks while his lips are against Edward's neck, sighing in relief when he gets a very quiet yes that comes out as a whimper.

Edward has never felt a knot swell inside him before until now. The extra stretch is making his inner omega keen happily, causing his body to crave Roy's knot even more. As it swells, Edward's breath hitches and his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head which leads to a dry orgasm once the general's knot keeps them stuck together. Edward's genius mind shuts off as cum is being pumped deep into him, leaving him in a post orgasm daze until Roy's smooth voice brings him back to earth.

"I'm never letting you go. Is that okay with you?" 

"If you let me go, I'll rip your fucking balls off with my prosthetic." Edward murmurs before they share a tender kiss, unsure if he should thank or curse his brother and sister-in-law for setting him up.

_ Damn Al and Winry for giving me someone so arrogant and perfect. _

He never expected to stay the night, but Edward is glad he did. The omega has never woken up next to someone before so this is something he could get used to. _ I got laid and spent the night?! _His entire world suddenly comes to a screeching halt. Edward's instant blush sears through his cheeks and for a minute he thinks his face is on fire. He suddenly feels awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide his rosy features behind his slim fingers, both artificial and flesh.

"Good m'rning, Beautiful." Roy's half asleep tone sends shivers down Edward's spine and the reaction causes a grin to form. "What? I'm just being honest."

"S-Shut up, General bastard. I'm not beautiful…" Edward murmurs in response and unconsciously snuggles closer, tucking his head under the alpha's chin.

_ Best blind date ever. _


End file.
